Metabolism of propranolol and oxprenolol will be investigated. A complete search for phenolic metabolites will be performed. The importance of chirality to metabolic pathways will be investigated in vivo and in vitro in rodents. Sensitive analytical methods will be developed for determination of these compounds and their metabolites.